First time
by Bloody Pheonix
Summary: A hundred years ago in the land of Ooo Princess Bubblegum and Marceline Abadeer got into some fun.


Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time nor am I making money from this. I also apologize for doing this to the characters of a children's show.

The credit for the amazing piece of cover art I used for this work goes to lunarbunnie at deviantart

Marceline pulled back from their kiss apprehensively, batting Bonnibel's determined hands away from her shirt. "You sure Bub-Bubs? We don't have to do this. I'm not really that into it anyway."

Bubblegum sat up, following the Vampire's lips with her own. "Yes I'm sure. I want it." She breathed before claiming Marceline's lips again. "Unless you're saying you don't want to Marcy. That you don't want to with me." She added, pulling back.

"No, no that's not what I meant. I just wanted to make sure you're not feeling pressured into stuff." Marceline replied gently. "Now, rules?" She inquired, pining the Princess to gain her full attention.

"Rules? What is this? A game?" Bonni questioned.

"No, but everyone has boundaries. Mine are no anal, don't make that face its really common among- never mind, no anal, no hair pulling, don't bite me and never ever ask me to morph out of my chosen form. You?"

"Dunno, guessing we'll have to explore." The Princess teased, going back to kissing the Vampire's clavicle. Marceline nodded and stretched out her neck with an appreciative groan. She found the growing curve of Bonnibel's bottom and gave it a squeeze, startling the Princess. "Marcy!" She hissed as the Vampire slapped the cheek experimentally.

"What Princess, thought you were up for anything?" Marceline grinned mischievously. "If you're going to be like that, you better show me what you like." The Vampire dumped Bubblegum off of her as she floated to the bottom edge of the bed and settled on her stomach.

"Show you how?" Bonnibel asked nervously. "By touching myself?"

"You said it, not me. But that's a good idea. Take those pants off and gimmie a good look. Then I'll help you out. I'll even show you how I get off afterwards."

"Marceline that's so…" The Princess trailed off, sitting forward confrontationally.

"So what? Distasteful? Is that what you want to say?" Marceline teased from her reclined position.

"Yes! It's distasteful, okay? It's wrong and below my station and I can't-I've never-I don't know-"

"Wait, wait you've never touched yourself? Glob, Bonni how old are you?"

"I told you that's not how candy people work!" Bonnibel snapped back.

"Hey I'm sorry." Marceline floated up to Bonni's face and peppered with kisses. "I didn't even consider that you hadn't before. I can show you if you still want to."

"Mhm yeah I still want to." Bonnibel leaned into Marceline's next passionate kiss. The wandering groping hands were hard to get used to as each squeeze seemed to add to the pressure between her legs. Soon the groping ended and Marcy was just gently stroking her sides and thighs. She was doing her best to mirror the movements before the Vampire broke away from her mouth altogether and retuned to pressing kisses to her neck while beginning to pull off up Bonnibel's shirt, her hands pressing against the Princess' stomach and tracing up to her ribs. Bonni pulled away to shuck the shirt but Marceline pulled her right back.

"Not yet. You're not there yet." She murmured against her friend's ear before kissing that too. Marceline left the shirt pulled up to Bonnibel's breasts and attacked the curve of them with feather light kisses while she inched her pants and underwear down past delicate hip bones. The kisses got harder and wetter as Marcy moved lower until she was pausing to suckle lightly every few seconds just above Bonnibel's navel. Her pants were resting just above the midline of her pubis while Bonni squirmed impatiently. Marceline grinned up at her as she let out a whine. "Mhm getting a little excited Bub-Bubs?" She drawled.

"Marceline…" The Princess breathed, her fingers running through her own hair. "Marcy please."

"Take your shirt off." The Vampire intoned. "Please for me." Marceline returned to Bonnibel's face and gave her a gentle kiss. PB moaned and squirmed with discontent before sitting up and pulling her fuzzy pajama top over her head. She was naked underneath as her breasts were just beginning to form and were barely soft conical flesh forms with perky nipples.

Marcy ran her palm gently across Bonni's left breast. "Still sore?"

"A bit. How'd you know?"

"I remember how it is when they grow. It's only been a couple hundred years." She bent down and gave each tumescent nipple a kiss before moving to Bonnibel's lips again. "You still good? Feel alright?" She murmured.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bonnibel answered pulling Marceline down so she could return to kissing her clavicle. "You don't have to keep checking in, Marceline. I'm ready. I want you, I want this." Bonnibel said between kisses. Marcy entwined her fingers in PB's hair, letting out a soft moan as the Princess ran her tongue over the bite mark on her neck.

Bonnibel rolled herself on top of Marcy, moving her kisses down to the Vampire's neck again and onto her shoulder. She experimented with different pressures, listening to the soft noises Marcy made in the back of her throat until she found the right amount of pressure to elicit the pleasured whimper that she was coming to love. The Vampire closed her eyes and craned her head to the side as Bonni moved back up her neck and to her mouth. They clashed passionately, mewling into each other's mouths, this time Bonnibel found herself pushing back against Marceline as the Vampire ground her hips into her core. Marceline clenched her hand in Bonni's hair and brought her other to cup her behind roughly. The Princess groaned into Marceline's mouth appreciatively. Her own hands were stroking Marceline's cheek and neck, she was beginning to understand Marcy's tactile fascination with skin. She shifted and drove her knee between the Vampire's thighs, her left hand moved under Marceline's T-shirt, feeling the cool smooth expanse of her lover's stomach. She traced a knuckle over a prominent rib, relishing the shiver it drew from Marceline.

Bonnibel spent a few moments exploring Marcy's abdomen, slowly inching her shirt up until the Vampire got frustrated and managed to one handedly pull her tank top off. She settled back down, wrapping an arm around Bonnibel and pulling her down so they were skin to skin. Bonni let out a soft moan at the sudden, almost cold contact and returned to kissing Marceline. She could only keep the kissing up for a few moments before intense curiosity pulled her to examine Marceline's breasts.

They were the same shade of gray as the rest of Marceline's skin with hard steely gray nipples and even darker steel colored areoles. Marceline's breasts were much rounder and softer than her own, but seemed to around the same size. They fit in her palm easily, drawing whimpers from Marcy with subtle movements. The whimpers turned into soft moans when she ran the pads of her thumbs over the nipple and then gasping breathes when she thought to pull it into her mouth. Marceline arched into her mouth, hands running over her back and gripping at her hair.

She broke away and met Marceline's lips. The Vampire rolled her onto her back, her hands pulling at Bonnibel's pajama pants. She'd done her best to control herself but her resolve was slipping and she wanted Bonnibel now. "I can't hold back anymore, Bonni. I just can't." She gasped.

"Then don't." The Princess tilted her hips to aid Marceline in removing her pants and panties. Marcy unceremoniously slid them off, leaning in and kissing the spot above Bonnibel's knee. Bonni opened her thighs, allowing Marceline to settle between them, pushing one leg over her shoulder as she trailed gentle nips and kisses down Bonnibel's other thigh. The Princess let out a soft moan, tilting her head back as Marceline paused and placed a kiss at the apex of her sex. Bonni's vulva was similar to human anatomy, with two sets of labia, the outer larger set being a light pink color and the inner bright red in color. Marcy flattened her tongue and gave the outer lips a long lick.

The taste reminded her of the watermelon bubblegum she'd had as a child, but slightly saltier. The Vampire settled down on her stomach and started lavishing Bonni with languid licks. She couldn't help but grin as she felt and tasted a warm sugary gush from Bonnibel. It took a few moments of experimenting to find exactly what Bonni liked. The long licks were best saved for just after she drew out of the Princess' rare soft moans, and executed directly across Bonni's vagina with the more precise and heavy licks saved for the small sensitive spots deep in the crevices of her folds. Any attention to her clitoris was met with strained whimpers as it was too sensitive to be stimulated without overwhelming her. The pattern was simple, three hard licks, driving the tip of her tongue along the folds of Bonni's sex, then a hard wet breath while she gripped her perfect pink thighs, followed by a long comforting lick. It took only a few minutes for the Princess to start clutching at her pink sheets desperately, her moans becoming suppressed cries. "Marceline please." She trailed off.

"Please what, Princess?" The Vampire drew back, getting a loud whimper of protest in return. "C'mon you gotta answer or I don't know what you want."

"Marcy, please don't! I need you to take care of me, make me feel good."

"There's a four letter word that would express what you want. I'm just dying to hear it. I want to make you feel good but you need to ask me correctly first." Marceline shot her a grin and returned to kissing her thighs teasingly. Bubblegum groaned and bit her lip, looking away from Marceline angrily. The Vampire continued with her kisses, making sure to nip at Bonni's sensitive thighs. "Since you don't want to ask, you okay with me grabbing a quick snack?"

"Fine!" Bonni replied, shivering a little as Marcy sunk her fangs in and started pulling the pink from her flesh. While Marceline fed she found herself unable to resist her growing arousal. She needed Marceline and there was only one way to get what she needed. They sat in near silence until Marcy pulled back, leaving a lingering kiss on the puncture marks.

Marceline noticed the look of desperation on Bonni's face and kissed her forehead. She settled on her side, looking into her friend's eyes. Bonnibel cuddled close to her, trying to capture Marcy's thigh between her own. Marceline did not fight her, instead allowing the Princess to hump against her with impunity. "You don't have to do that, Bonni." She murmured directly into her ear soothingly. "Turn over with your back to me." Bonnibel shifted obediently. "Mhm good." Marceline wrapped her right arm around Bonni's midsection and laid her palm of left hand across the Princess' sex. She didn't squeeze, just rubbed gently, stimulating Bonni enough to maintain her arousal. "There, isn't that nice, that's good. I love when you moan like that."

"Please Marcy, please give me more!" Bonni begged, her hips jerking into the gentle pressure. Marceline wordlessly split apart Bonni's nether lips, running her middle finger around her entrance.

"You want more?" She breathed, her finger coming to rest just barely inside Bonni with just the tip up to the nail parting her. "You're so wet, Bub-Bubs. I could slip right in and you wouldn't hurt a bit. Think about it, my finger thrusting and curling deep in you. Sounds good right? Doesn't it? Me fucking you? All you have to do is ask, just say 'Marceline fuck me'."

"It's so vulgar and distasteful." The Princess protested, continuing to pointlessly roll her hips. "Why do you want me to say it?"

"I want to know that more than anything, deep down so far that you'll leave all that courtesy behind that you want me." Marceline whispered. "Will you say it? Please for me?"

Bonni was silent for a few moments while Marceline continued working her up with gentle caresses. The Vampire kissed the Princess' neck, her fangs grazing the skin lightly. She sunk a fan in and drained a little spot to pure white, despite being full, in moment of possessive ingenuity. Though they were just friends, maybe more, she liked telling other vamps to steer clear. Bonni was giving up with her hip rolling, so Marcy gave her oversensitive clit a gentle brush with her thumb. Even that slight contact drew a shutter and cry from Bonnibel.

"Please Marceline. Please Fu-f-fuck me!" Bonni panted. "Fuck me!"

"Gladly." Marceline watched the relief flood Bonnibel's face and for a second couldn't decide between kissing her and watching her, but Bonni made the decision for her by capturing her lips. She kept it gentle, caressing the Princess' lips with her own while she drew her hand back ever so slightly. She brushed Bonnibel's clit again just barely then subtle contraction to slide her finger in. Bonni gasped, whimpering at the burn, but the feeling of her muscles clamping down on Marceline's fingers was heaven. "Shh!" She soothed. "It'll fade." Bonni let out a breath and melted into the bed more, Marceline felt a slight loosening around her. The Vampire gave her finger a slow curl, testing Bonnibel's sensitivity. Her walls fluttered expectantly so Marceline gave her another curl. There was a look of pure exquisite pleasure on Bonnibel's face and it made her heart swell at the preciousness of it. She curled her fingers more quickly, giving Bonni two short curls experimentally. The Princess squirmed at the intense feeling, her breath coming fast as she let out more strained moans. It was clear she was fighting something.

"Hey Bub-Bubs, it's alright go ahead and stop fighting. Come for me." The words had an instantaneous effect. The subdued contractions of soft silky muscles became a long constriction. Bonni's cries were cut off as her throat spasmed. Marceline quickly rearranged herself to press her face between the Princess' thighs. Just as the first pulse faded, Marcy latched her lips around Bonnibel's clitoris aggressively. The Princess sucked in air hard, her whole body tensing, thighs trembling, fingers digging into her palms and then a fold of her release, her whole body shuddering with relief. Marceline stilled her movements and let Bonnibel come down slowly. She carefully pulled her fingers and mouth away but still managed to set off a round of aftershocks that Bonni whimpered through. She curled around the Princess comfortingly as she returned to herself.

It was a few minutes before Bonnibel could speak, so Marcy lovingly showered her feverish skin with gentle kisses and mumbling comfortingly. When she was finally able to come up with words her voice was tremulous. "Are they all like that?"

"For the most part, about like that. Intensity varies." Marceline answered.

"Can I do you next?" Bonnibel asked timidly

"Maybe another time. I'm not really up to it, y'know."

"What do you mean? You just have to lie there while I do the work."

"Not energy wise Bonnibel, just desire wise. I'm not in the mood to do anything. Going down on you was enough to satisfy me for now." She snuggled deep into Bonnibel's blankets. "Let's get some sleep, eh? Unless you need me to help you clean up?"

Bonnibel shook her head. "I am going to freshen up though." She said, bailing from the bed and padding to the bathroom, drawing her curtains closed over her large windows as she went.


End file.
